1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to servers, information processing methods and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When video game machines are equipped with Internet access functions, users thereof can enjoy various services through servers of an ASP (Application Service Provider). Exemplary new services include on-line delivery of software games and online network multiplayer games. To enjoy such services, users, generally, carry out user registration to providers in advance. Based upon information registered by the user registration, the providers manage the attribute information of users and fees associated with each service.
The user registration is carried out by registering a password and user names that correspond with attributes such as an address, name and telephone number of the user. Therefore, there is no need for the user name to be the same as the name of the user. For example, in online multiplayer game services provided by providers, a user can join in the games with his/her own user name which is set at discretion, while corresponding the user name with a character appearing in the game. When various types of games are provided by providers, users may wish to join in the games with different user names which are changed with respect to each title of the games or to join in the games with the same user name representing multiple characters.
Furthermore, in a chat, during message transmission and during games, it may occur that the user's profile information (such as age, sex, occupation and address) is sent to other users, while users may not desire their profile information to be provided to other users in detail.